ZaDr Hig Skool is not what we expected
by pixiebol
Summary: Dib and Zim start to accept that they might not hate each other as much as they thought. Also realised that going up grades was not what they expected at all. Body as mind changes unexpectedly.


Yesh~ Sorry English is not my first language I wrote this quite quickly.

This got to my head while I was suggesting art to someone, thank you! For you :D _if you like it, otherwise take it as a hello. lol._

* * *

The day was ending, the sun setting. Things were ready for tonight he thought. It was almost 4am. His magenta eyes were looking at the stars.

After living here for so long he had come to learn the names erthnoids called certain arrangement of stars. It was weird how humans would name everything based on their own history he thought. "It's not like they know better." He said to himself, not realising that one of those earth monkeys had just gotten up the roof to see him.

The tall adolescent was wearing a long black coat with black boots, as when he was a kid. He also wore glasses and his favourite piercings. Three of them on one side while on the other he had a hole where he used to put big neon things, like the ones Gir brought back from his raves.

The adolescent had just cut his hair, there was only black long hair falling from the middle of his head. A weird way of wearing his fur, but it did suit him.

"good" he said more to himself than the human, but this one stared at him to say "what's good?".

"I like your new fur cut"

"It's not new… but ok, I understand that I didn't care to maintain it that neat"

"and now you care" that was supposed to come out as a question and then a joke on him, but his own voice saying it made his brain remember why the earthnoid decided to care for himself more than before.

Dib had gone through a horrible depression during two years, at the start he would still try to stop Zim, but at the sight of things, eventually both of them just stopped. Zim could see the reflection of his own feelings on that of the human, so had decided to back off for a while.

This had not made Dib feel better at all, but only drove him to a road of drunkenness. One day while drunk he had gone to buy more alcohol but had a _slight_ accident that left him in the hospital for over two months. His father and sister visited as much as they could, but his sister had finals while his dad well, was being his dad, all busy and all.

At the end, the most familiar face by his bedside had been Zim, of course at the start Zim would just go and sit in silence while Gir would do all the talking.

For the surprise of the doctors, Dib was not only getting better body injuries wise. He was also getting mentally more stable.

After the first month of almost not saying anything Zim started to laid his hands and face on the bed to talk and joke with the earth monkey. Dib was happy and could see that Zim too. They were finally becoming closer, something they both needed.

Zim's tallest still spoke to him but… Something had changed, it wasn't them, they would always be the same for Zim: a strong dislike but as strong bond that will never allow them to deny him contact with themselves as with their race.

As for Dib He had the organization for paranormal investigation but not much had changed, although now they fully believed him about Zim being an alien. Unfortunately they were totally unable to do anything else for him, as help him to uncover him. He did not wish to uncover Zim for the world to explore him or his race anymore either. The world had showed enough devastation to his eyes. He did not get depressed just because he had nothing to do.

At the end of the two months, the two of them started to hang out often, although they did try to not go deep into each other's plans. Sometimes Zim would still do a stupid plan so just Dib could undo it. They were happy that way, but as the friendship happened, the frustration did.

There was something inside both of them.

Every time they spoke to each other.

Every time they would go play something at the park.

Every time they held hands just because Zim was too small for certain things that would need Dib's help.

The last thing they could handle without letting the frustration out was when some older guys started to hit on Zim.

Dib had already told him to stop wearing that uniform since it made him seen a little bit girly, and some guys could take it as an invitation to flirt. Zim completely ignored him but saw Dib's warning come true pretty soon, once they entered Hi Skool.

Zim was not popular in primary school but was the older guys' topic in Hig Skool, soon he was seeing himself stalked by older guys who were trying to follow the human rituals to mate with him, and as if that was not enough some younger girls saw him as 'cute' and tried to follow the valentines mating ritual as well.

At the end of the day, his saviour ended up being Dib. Just by standing next to him or eating with him the other guys would not come close to him. Why? Zim had no idea. Dib quite knew why… probably the punches and kicks had given a final result with the harsh men. While with the cuties who just were looking for another cutie to fill their love life with, a warning was just enough. He was not jealous, just 'protecting' his friend, repeated often to himself.

After al,l Zim had only grown a little while Dib had grown into a tall strong guy. He exercised quite often and always kept his martial arts training to the top. After getting beaten up really badly when he was 13, his dad had sent him to martial arts class. At first he was scared, but soon enough got the grasp if it, that even got to the nationals. Now he was one of the alfas in school. He had made it clear when keeping everyone off Zim.

Not like Zim did not know how to defend himself, but he would only act if they touched him, after all it was simply an annoyance for the Irken, as many other human activities were.

For Dib there was more to it, and these 'more' led him to understand the frustration he was suffering from every time he got closer to the Irken. This was the last step he needed to realise his feelings for his old frienemy.

One day after school, they were sitting outside the cinema because Zim had grown a strong liking for popcorn. Zim was throwing some of them at Dib who was just laughing at his own joke when a guy wearing a rainbow hat sat next to Zim. This guy was new, he looked a bit silly but was indeed very handsome. Both of them stared at the guy who inclined a bit to kiss Zim on the lips. Zim was in a state of shock and Dib was about to _shit on that little fucker_ as he yelled when this ran away.

Dib looked down at Zim noticing that the popcorns were on the floor while Zim held his hands on the place where the kiss was given. He slowly stood up and ran home.

Dib left for home too.

They've been laughing before, even he had been able to realise that something had changed on the way the Irken smiled at him. Inside his human stupid body, he could also feel the warm smile he had given the Irken. It seemed he had fallen in love, and the Irken probably too… although he might or might have not realised.

The next day at school, the day seemed the same as always with the difference that Dib and Zim looked like they had had an argument. Either way people decided not to get close to Zim in case Dib would still fulfil his threats.

Two days later from the incident Zim approached Dib and told him "we need to talk, earth monkey"

At the second break, Zim and Dib had gone to the primary playground since it was just next to theirs. Moreover at this time the children were still in class, so their break does not clash with the older kids'.

Zim invited Dib to sit on a bench where no window could see them. When Dib sat down, he kind of imagined what Zim wanted to say, although he kept repeating to himself that maybe he was just too into his own mind...

"I think I like you"

Zim stared at him, HE was the one who was supposed to say that, not the earth monkey, why did he prepare his words for a whole day then?

Dib got scared when seeing the small anger on the green's face, which quickly vanished after Zim's confession. "THE GRETA ZIM WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY HE IS LOVE WITH YOU, NOT YOU" shaking him.

Dib simply laughed at this " So~, GREAT Zim, why don't you go the other step yourself then?" while getting closer to the Irken's face, smirking giving Zim a daring face. Zim got the message and kissed Dib as passionately as his feelings were claiming him to do. The yearning for the human grew stronger inside of him, he had not felt this in his hundred years of existence and he could not explain it in words.

Zim was small so sat on the Humans leg while they deepened the kiss, until both felt someone tapping on their arm. When they turned around what they saw made them separate a little bit, although Zim still held onto Dib quite tightly. there were a few students filming everything with their mobile phones while a teacher stood right in front of them.

At the end they were simply given a warning since the tutors had seen worse at that Hig Skool, moreover it sounded like a good idea to let the two chaos nerds unite into one couple, so they would cause less disasters when trying to compete on science class. At least they hoped. Maybe for once they would actually listen to their tutors and work together.

They did not return to class but decided to go to Zim's place, because Zim really wanted to try some things out, now that they were officially a couple. "I never thought those tales I heard from smite times would come true" he was saying, while Dib walked next to him. "They used to tell us that every million years some Irkens find one enemy, one nemesis, who become their maximum goal. Eventually they unite to conquer them all" Zim looked at the stars looking happier than ever "I think they meant that the hole inside me would go away, I was right".

Dib had listened while thinking how cute everything sounded, but when the last sentence were processed into his mind, he could do nothing but hug the little Irken.

"so we'll rule them all right?" "they said it was just a tale, but I'm sure that's how the Irken empire BECAME BIIIGGG! NOW that WE, THE GREAT ZIM, AND HIS NEMESIS Are TOGETHER, _**We will rule them all**_ **"** putting his hands together as a macabre plan had just come to mind.

Dib realised that nothing Zim was saying bothered him, actually he felt nice knowing that he might expend his whole life fighting against hierarchies and going around other worlds through the universe in company of Zim. Not only company but With him. At least that's how he imagined it. Of course he was right.

When they arrived home the boy with the pride hat was stealing food from Zim's kitchen. Dib ran to him and beat him to the floor. Something felt weird about him. Zim went up to them and stood with both hands on his hips. "Gir. So it was you. I should've known"

When Dib heard this he got off the crying teen. "I'm sorry master, I just, I wanted to help you and the big head get together finally." "Well, now we are." Gir's crying changed into a big smile on his face and congratulated them both. "so… are you a human or what?" asked a very confused Dib by seeing the realistic human. Gir denied it with his head but said that he worked during three years with the brain and little moose to achieve it. He wanted to go to school with them.

"Well, I guess you can if you want to. I can't take Dib-Stink out of his planet if he has not finished the basic earth schooling. It'd be DISGRACEFUL for an ELITE like the GREAT ZIM" smirk on his face and a finger to himself.

Zim and Dib hacked into the school and government archives, to create Gir a student identity, so he could join them next day at school.

Dib slept over at Zim's that night. His dad had received a call from the school in which they explained to him that he was found kissing with his partner. When his dad asked if he was staying at his girlfriend's, Dib simply replied "boyfriend dad, bye" and hung the phone, to later receive a long message from his dad saying that he loves him no matter what and that he'd like to meet him… although he already thought it was probably the alien from another country who joined Dib into his craziness years earlier.

Dib showed it to Zim, only to cause a blushing on the alien. While Zim was holding the mobile a message came through, he did not ask and read out loud anyway "I knew you were gay, anyways, Bring Zim to family dinner next Thursday, and don't get alien aids, bye." They both laughed at Gaz' message. The laughing finished when Dib asked if Zim did have alien aids, gaining a huge yelling from the alien.

"of course I was teasing you, let's go to bed"

Zim followed him into the sofa, and laid next to him the whole night. For once Dib forgot that Zim did not need sleep.

Next day the three teens headed to school, everyone stared at them along the way. Dib and Zim did not mind it, not the first time they were the weirdos in school, just a usual day. On the other hand Gir was loving the attention, and took the opportunity to wink at cute people.

When they entered the room, a big surprise awaited them, not the kind they were used to but actually… something good. All of their classmates where wearing a bandana on their heads with the pride flag as a show of support to his classmates. They did not expect that at all, and when Gir was introduced to the class, they all cheered to have Zim's long lost queer cousin join the party. The whole day was about drinking soda and eating, it seems the class really wanted to show support, after all they are like siblings who grew up together, although some aliens did not grow much.

Gir was the one enjoying most of the attention, Zim and Dib simply felt awkward and waited for the party to end. At lunch everyone was looking at them but not in a mean way but with a little smile on their faces, it seems the cutie and the alfa were finally dating. Everyone had seen it coming, a few even named them ZaDr.

"What an awkward day"

"and later we are going to see your dad at his job, why are HUMANS so BUREOCRATS about this"

"look at who says it, the fucking tallest are picking us up at 4am, cus they want to ask _about the tale_ "

"they are probably worried. My master could take over the universe with his now partner nemesis according to the tale!" screamed Gir getting off the floor onto the table. Dib was used to Zim, and now he had Gir to deal with. Until it's time to head to space of course.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please do leave some comments and if you think something really doesn't make sense don't be afraid to contact me. As I said English is not my first language so I don't know if I fucked up somewhere.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
